


Surprising Dave

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Baking, Cute, Dad (Homestuck) - Freeform, Dad - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Flowers, Fluff, Gaming, Gay, Gift, Happy, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, Irony, John - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Memes, Oneshot, Surprise visiting, Texas, Visiting, dave - Freeform, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, kiss, planning, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: John is planning a surprise visit to his boyfriend.





	Surprising Dave

John Egbert was walking down the road of the suburban neighborhood he lived in, walking his pug named Snuffles as he enjoyed the bright sun shining, not a single cloud in the way, as he thought about what a good day this would be.

Today he was gonna order plane tickets to Texas, to visit a special someone, without the special someone knowing…

As he saw his house in the distance, Snuffles tried to speed up but John made him unable to drag him, as he intact was stronger than the pug, even if it sounded harder to believe. He may be weak but a pug being stronger than him was a stretch.

He threw the small plastic bag filled with Snuffles’ business in the trash can before he walked into his house and put away the leash, the dog immediately running into the kitchen, sitting down as he watched John’s dad bake cake while smoking his pipe (like usual) and barked to her his attention.

“How was the walk son?”, he asked.

“It was okay, it's pretty warm today, I’m sweating like crazy, should’ve put on sunscreen and mosquito spray”.

“Well that's good to know, we can stay in here where we have air conditioning. How are you gonna survive in Texas? Oh and about Texas, have you found a plane yet?”.

“Yeah, I’m gonna book the tickets right now actually, It departs in a week and I'll take a plane home about a week after that”, he said, smiling, double checking in his mind that he had enough taxi money to be driven to Dave’s apartment, this was a surprise arranged with Dave’s Bro after all, he would just arrive on the doorstep, surprising his boyfriend.

“Nice. Do you have enough money to pay for it? Because if not then I would gladly help you out, it's not every day a young man gets to visit his boyfriend after all”, he said, giving his son a smile. He really liked Dave, John could tell that.

“Thanks dad, but I do have enough, it was kind of you to ask though. I'm just glad if you walk Snuffles while I'm away”.

“Of course I’ll walk Snuffles, he lives under my room and after all. And well if you have money for the plane, then atleast let me give you some money to buy a present to the young man. He seems to like hoodies, would he like a new one?”.

“Well he has hundreds of them, but to be honest I think he would like another one”.

“Good, I’m gonna find one with a baking pattern or joke that you can give him, a present from his hopefully soon father in law”.

John let out a laugh as he blushed a bit, over how much his dad shipped him and Dave, much like if they were fictional character. Their gayness was overwhelmed with shipping. But he then nodded.

“Sure dad, if you want to give him that. I'm sure he would like it. So anyway, now I'm gonna go up to my room and buy those tickets”, he said before he started to walk up the stairs, smiling.

~ One week later ~

Dave Strider was sitting in front of his computer, playing Skyrim with mods (the one mod that replaced all dragons with Thomas the tank engine and the roars with toots, and a mod that made his avatar look like a poorly drawn deviantart sonic oc, oh, and he replaced all horses with Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle), it was an amazing gameplay and he enjoyed every bit of it, ironically of course.

But as he was completely emerged in it, he suddenly heard someone ring the doorbell and he got sucked into the real world again.

“Bro!”, he shouted. “Open the door!”.

“I can't, I'm naked! You open!”.

Ugh.

Of course.

He slowly got up from his comfortable chair after pausing his game and soon stood in front of the door, preparing to open.

It was probably some Girl Scouts selling cookies again so he had grabbed some cash from the kitchen counter, just in case, because small Girl Scouts could get extremely scary and murderous if you told them no.

The door got slid open, and he dropped that twenty dollar buck on the floor as he stood and stared in pure shock.

In front of him was a young man with glasses, blue eyes, messy black hair and a pair of buck teeth that was currently visible in a smile. There was a suitcase on the ground and he was also holding a bouquet of flowers.

“John?”, he asked.

“Surprise!”, the man shouted before leaning closer in, giving his boyfriend a soft kiss that lasted a few seconds, and as the parted, Dave helped him inside, while he tried to hide his tears of happiness.

“What the fuck are you doing in Texas?”.

“Well I really missed you, and I know you missed me, so your Bro and I set up for me to come her and surprise you, and now I'm here as you see. Oh and my dad bought you something, I’ll show you later”.

Dave gave John a long hug, crying into his tshirt.

“You’re the fucking best”, he said.

They would really be enjoying the next two weeks they would spend together.


End file.
